


Silent Night

by NowMakeThemKiss



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 2015 Winter Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Businessman Castiel, Deaf Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Musician Dean, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finally works up the nerve to talk to the guy he's been eyeing for months, things don't go quite as he'd expected.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Dean and Cas communicate without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

This was Dean's twelfth gig at Lokasenna and he was finally starting to feel like a regular. No longer nervously shuffling through the door and waiting to be escorted to his destination, he strode in on confident bowed legs and made a beeline to the small platform in front of the picture window full of twinkling lights. The restaurant was already about half full and echoed with the chatter and ambient noise that accompanied a fairly large and popular eatery during the holiday season. Looking around as he placed his guitar case on the stage and adjusted the mic stand, he spotted a few familiar faces and met them with small smiles and the occasional wave. 

Dean counted himself lucky that the owner had taken a liking to his particular brand of acoustic entertainment. A set list comprised primarily of classic rock was not the usual fare for the young professionals that flocked to this place, but Gabriel had declared after Dean's third Saturday playing at Lokasenna that the "owner picks the music and the patrons shut their cake holes, preferably by ordering dessert". Dean had laughed, accepted the standing Saturday gig and counted himself lucky that Gabriel was so eccentric.

The chance he took didn't take long to pay off. In the few months he'd been playing here, Dean had actually earned a small following and he had it on good authority that Saturday night's profits had only increased since he came on board. It was hard on him working in the auto shop all week and then dedicating a good portion of his weekends to his music, but seeing the same faces show up just to hear him perform time after time was more fulfilling than he had ever dreamed.

One regular in particular would have made it all worthwhile even if he had been the only one listening to Dean at all. This guy had only missed a couple of Dean's gigs but had caught his eye on the very first night he played here. He always sat at the bar alone and slowly sipped hard root beer of all things. The bartender removing empty bottles and replacing them with new ones without prompting. His hair was dark and artfully messy, his eyes were blue, his body appeared toned beneath an ever present suit and his smile made Dean's heart physically ache. 

They had been trading extended glances and the goofiest shy smiles for weeks. Every single song, this guy's eyes never left Dean's mouth and he smiled so openly as he clapped along with the rest of the room when each song ended that Dean often found himself accidentally singing just to him. While this was incredibly embarrassing, Dean couldn't seem to stop himself, he was drawn to the guy like a magnet.

Tonight was the night, Dean vowed to himself as he started in on Simple Man. Tonight he was going to introduce himself and just see what happens. His brother was always telling him that great things in life often required taking chances and that philosophy had paid off when he had braved open mic night here at Lokasenna months ago. 

A handful of songs later, including a cover of Springsteen's Merry Christmas Baby to keep with the season, and his set was finished. As the applause dwindled, so did Dean's courage. But he had made a promise to himself so he put away his guitar, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and made his way toward the bar. The closer Dean got, the louder his heartbeat pounded in his ears until he was finally right in front of the very surprised looking dark haired man.

"Hi, I'm Dean."

The smile that had beamed so brightly across the dim dining room now was fading fast. Dean thought he could actually see panic in those bright blue eyes and he regretted listening to his stupid brother's advice instantly. 

"Sorry, man. My mistake." Dean murmured as he turned to make his retreat, but a sudden hand on his arm stopped him short. He faced the man again and was struck by the look of resignation that met him. He had read this guy all wrong. After another few tense moments of quiet staring, Dean had finally had enough awkwardness.

"Look, dude, it's cool."

The guy was staring at Dean's mouth and starting to look even more distressed, so he pushed on with his exit plan.

"We just got our signals crossed, but you're not interested so I'm just gonna leave you alone and pack up. No hard feelings."

It wasn't until the guy squeezed Dean's arm again and shook his head slightly while using his other hand to point to his ear that realization dawned.

"You're deaf?"

The man nodded with the saddest smile on his beautiful face and Dean's heart broke a little. 

"But...you were listening to me play. You sang along. You tapped your foot to the beat. I don't get it."

The guy looked up from Dean's mouth and smiled. He pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket, grabbed a napkin off the bar and started writing. 

_You love music enough that I can imagine hearing it. I read your lips and hear the words, I follow the beat you set with your body. Your face tells me how you feel and I know the meaning. You allow me to share your feelings and for that, I thank you._

Dean read the note twice and then just stared at the napkin like an idiot. He was just playing music one night a week and not even that well. How could he respond to something so personal? He wasn't doing anything special and this gorgeous man thought Dean was so much more than he actually was.

"Man, I'm just singing songs- it's nothing."

_It is something to me._

Dean met his eyes. "I'm glad."

With that, the bright smile returned to the guy's face and Dean couldn't help but return it.

_I'm Castiel. Can I buy you a drink?_

"Sure Castiel, that'd be awesome."

They talked until closing going through all the basic get to know each other topics and a substantial pile of cocktail napkins. Dean learned that Gabriel was Cas' older brother which was why he frequented Lokasenna where he could sit in silence for hours at a time and not be bothered by the staff. It was Gabriel himself who finally materialized from the back rooms at close to one thirty to smack them both on the back and instruct Cas to "Take the UST elsewhere, bro. Maybe convert it to RST.".

Castiel turned an adorable shade of pink at that and said something in rapid sign language to his brother, leaving Gabriel cracking up and Cas reaching for another napkin. 

_Would you like to come back to my place? I don't want the night to end just yet._

Dean nodded and motioned towards his guitar case still on the stage. Cas smiled softly and pointed at the door. As Dean turned to retrieve his instrument he thought to himself that they were getting pretty good at communicating without words too. 

Cas' apartment was less than ten blocks from the restaurant and they made it there in record time. They held hands as they walked, exchanging gentle squeezes and sideways glances like a couple of teenagers with crushes on a first date. And Dean laughed to himself thinking how how close that was to the truth. 

It was a second floor walk up and Dean was not mad about that with his view up both flights. Cas' jacket swayed as he climbed the stairs affording Dean brief glimpses of a well formed ass that had been hidden up until now. They reached the door and stood close together as Cas fumbled with the key in the lock, breathing heavy in the semi darkness of the hall as the atmosphere quickly became more charged.

Dean was ushered through the door and as soon as they were both inside with it carefully locked behind them, Cas' eyes once again turned to Dean's face, focusing on his lips in an entirely new way. They closed the small distance between them in one heartbeat and their mouths made contact in the next. 

Their lips fit together with no hesitation and Dean was surprised at how confident and forceful Cas was as he gripped the back of Dean's head to better align their positions. Cas brought his hips closer to Dean's, slowly rubbing their hardening cocks together and Dean soon found himself being backed further into the apartment with no knowledge of where they were headed and gladly giving up that control. He had realized that Cas was used to communicating physically and all Dean had to do was listen. 

Never pausing their kissing, Dean caught glimpses as they passed through what looked like a living room lit by the soft glow of a Christmas tree, then down a short hall to emerge in a bedroom. Here Dean found himself unceremoniously pushed down onto the bed as Cas loomed above him, breathing deeply and searching Dean's face for clues. Dean swallowed, smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Cas. Let's make some music."

At that, Castiel smiled broadly and began to slowly undress, removing his jacket and tie and kicking off his shoes before Dean got with the program and started to unbutton his own shirt. He didn't get far before Cas stopped his progress with a sharp snap of his fingers. Dean met his eyes and saw nothing but desire there. Cas shook his head, knelt on the bed straddling Dean and took over work on his shirt. He leaned to place soft kisses on Dean's skin as it was revealed, stopping to nuzzle at the slight softness of his stomach causing Dean to laugh and grip Cas' shoulders. The man looked up then with a grin and a quiet chuckle, surprising Dean with how deep his voice was. 

It was the first sound he had ever heard Cas make and it was the most beautiful laugh that Dean had ever heard. He couldn't help but smile. 

Cas' expression grew soft as he leaned up to kiss Dean again, working his tongue inside to tangle with Dean's, unhurried. Some time later he retreated to resume undressing Dean and as he worked open his jeans, Dean toed off his boots with a little difficulty. Cas slipped his hands beneath the elastic of Dean's boxers and slid them under Dean to palm at his ass. Dean arched his back to give him more room and gasped as Cas' finger dipped between his cheeks to tease at his hole.

He found Cas' eyes once again locked on his face and so full of lust that Dean had to avert his gaze. But then one of Cas' hands was gripping his chin to bring their mouths together again as the other hand continued to press at the tender skin of his perineum with long, powerful fingers. It was almost too much and Dean honest to God whimpered, finding himself glad that Cas couldn't hear how needy he was.

Cas' hands returned to Dean's waist and began working his jeans and boxers down past his hips all the while ravaging Dean's mouth with his clever tongue. When his cock sprang free, bouncing lightly against Cas' chest, Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He sat up, breaking the kiss, to slip out of his shirt as Cas finished removing his pants. It was then, as he sat on Cas' bed, chest heaving, that he realized he was the only one naked.

The funny thing is, as Cas raked his eyes over Dean's body, he wasn't even embarrassed. He was proud that he was making Cas crazy. And while not the most vocal of lovers, and though it was weird not talking at all, he was surprised to find how much he loved giving over control to Castiel. 

Cas held up one finger as he smirked and walked around the edge of the bed to the nightstand where he pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. He tossed the items near the head of the bed and motioned for Dean to move further up on the mattress. Dean did so, and as he leaned against the headboard watching Cas walk back around to the foot of the bed, slowly removing his own shirt, Dean couldn't help giving his dick a few long strokes. Catching the movement, Cas tsked and Dean immediately released his aching cock with a grin and raised his eyebrows, spreading his legs more in invitation. 

Dean watched as Cas removed his own pants and boxers giving Dean a view of what he had been looking forward to, and it was worth the wait. Cas' cock was hard and standing full and reddened against his stomach. He stroked it once, twice and Dean licked his lips at the sight of the glistening head.

Cas knelt on the bed and slowly crawled up to hover over Dean, leaning down to lick a solid stripe up his dick from root to tip while grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Distracted by the kitten licks Cas began administering to his cock, Dean barely registered fingers circling his hole until he was suddenly breached at the same time Cas swallowed his dick down. 

Cas began slowly working the digit in and out, twisting and curving his finger until Dean lurched forward and screamed out in pleasure when his prostate was found. He pushed his body down the bed, chasing Cas' fingers as he added a second one and began to moan freely in pleasure for the first time in his life. 

Cas continued sucking and licking at Dean's cock while opening him up and Dean was completely losing it.

"Cas, I'm ready."

Shit. He ran his hand through Cas' hair and gently pulled to get his attention. He looked up and Dean caught his eyes, giving him a nod. Cas smiled in understanding and inched up the bed, removing his fingers from Dean's hole as Dean opened the condom and passed it to him. Cas rolled it onto his cock and Dean widened his legs further. He pressed the head against Dean's hole and paused, only pushing in when their eyes were locked.

The intensity of Cas' expression was almost too much for Dean and he found himself gripping the base of his own dick tightly to avoid coming too soon. Cas smiled and bottomed out, finally beginning to move slowly in and out, gaining speed and force with every thrust. 

Dean released his dick and grabbed onto Cas' arms, digging his nails into the skin there as he tried to focus on meeting Cas' thrusts and not coming. Cas was relentless, obviously overcome by the tension and desire radiating between them. Their eyes were locked and Dean couldn't believe how right it seemed, that he felt so connected to this guy he was only just beginning to know.

Minutes later, Cas began to falter in his thrusting, and his jaw clenched. He reached up to grip Dean's dick and Dean covered the hand with his own, working together to stroke and twist. In moments, Dean closed his eyes and screamed as his cock shot come across his chest. 

Cas was looking at him with such awe and want when he opened his eyes again and Dean drove his hips up, fucking himself harder onto Cas' dick. Cas gripped Dean behind his back and hefted him up until he was sitting on Cas' lap, come dripping down his stomach. He pushed up furiously into Dean, chasing his orgasm, but he didn't come until Dean leaned down to kiss Cas' ear and mouthed the words "come for me" against his skin.

They stayed like that for far longer than was truly comfortable, trading kisses and smiles until the come began to dry sticky on Dean's chest and Cas' dick softened completely. After a quick clean up, as they laid in bed with Dean's head on Cas' shoulder, he realized how little they had needed words to tell each other how they felt. He lifted his hand, using a finger to spell out a message on Cas' chest: SLEEPOVER?

He felt Cas' laugh vibrate through his chest.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later they stood in the backyard of their home on a crisp December day in front of their closest family and friends. Surrounded by trees full of twinkling white lights, Dean tried in vain to hold back his tears as Cas signed his vows: 

_You love life enough that I can imagine hearing it. I read your lips and hear the words, I follow the beat you set with your body. Your face tells me how you feel and I know the meaning. You allow me to share your heart and for that, I love you._


End file.
